Bonus Content Unlocked
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Felix has a secert. A secert he has locked away deep within his games code, but what will he do when the others find out he is hiding something from them and has bee for over 19 yrs? -WARNING: Yaoi ahead-


**Welcome to my Second 'Wreck-It Ralph story'! In this story, Fix-It Felix, Jr. has a secert. A secert that he has kept hidden for the last nineteen years of his and Ralphs game, but with everone in Niceland suddenly very interested in seeing their code behind konami door, how will Felix keep his secert a secert?**

**1.) I do NOT own anything to go with the movie 'Wreck-It Ralph.'**

**2.) This story is rated Mature. Yaoi will be present. Yaoi = boy-x-boy. There will also be "possible" abuse and or rape. Maybe possible.**

**3.) This story is post movie. Clearly. Hee hee~**

**4.) Reviews are greatly desired. I shall reward reviews with recognition & cookies. Please Enjoy~**

* * *

**Bonus Content Unlocked?**

Felix sat on his bed. His golden hammer tossed lazily beside him. He knew it would get out eventually. Once games within the aracade learned that they could see their games code at anytime, then sooner or later the Nicelanders would want to go and visit their own.

Sure enough about a month after Sugar Rush and Fix-It Felix, Jr. were saved from the fear of being unplugged and Felix and Sergeant Calhoun were married, the residents of Niceland came to Felix in hopes of being taken to the Konami Door.

Felix let out a sigh. How he wished he could have just deleted that part of his code, but he had learned first hand what could happen by messing with your code thanks to Turbo. Still the repairman wished the residents of Niceland hadn't become so curious to see their games code. Then maybe Felix could have kept his secert a little longer. Maybe..

_"Are y'all sure you wanna go see it? I mean, golly, it's nothin' special. Just a bunch of wires conneted to blocks and what not." Felix tried his best to keep the Nicelanders from going to the Konami Door, without making it too suspicious._

_Mary spoke up then. "Maybe so Felix, but we're just so curious and now that we know where it is and that we can go see our code first hand. Well jeepers, we just gotta go and take a peek." _

_"Well...I..uha.." Felix didn't know what to say. He had put off going to the Konami Door for as long as he could. He was out of excuses. _

_"Oh, just show em' Felix. I don't think any of the Nicelanders would go 'Turbo' on their own games' code."_

_"I know that...But Ralph! our code is important. If anything were to happen-"_

_"Felix, that's exactly why YOU, of all people, should take them to see it. Besides It's not like their gonna go inside the door. Just let them look." Ralph had grown tired of the residents in Niceland asking about the Konami Door, but the only person in Fix-It Felix, Jr. that knew where the door was was Felix. Sure if the wrecker had tried to find it he probably could have, but after everything in had gone through, well, he didn't honestly care about the code. Let alone seeing it or messing around with it._

_Felix glanced about the Nicelanders. Their faces wearing a pleading look. Sighing with defeat the handyman nodded slightly causing everyone to let out cheers of joy. Even Ralph. Though as they cheered Felix snapped on a stern expression, catching everyones attention._

_"But you can not go inside. No. Matter. What. Now, golly. Do I make myself clear? We're just going to look. Nothing else. No siree."_

_Once everyone had agreed, they followed the repairman to the basement of their apartment complex. After a bit of a walk, the group came a door with a sign that read, 'DO NOT ENTER.' The Nicelanders began to get nervous at the site of the sign. Ralph noticed this and spoke up. _

_"It's alright guys. Just follow Felix and me. You got nothing to worry about. Okay?" Everyone rglanced about before following the wrecker and repairman through the door. After that it was a straight shot to the Konami Door. Everyone was nervous, but very excited. _

_The door was different then any other within their game. Felix walked to the center of the door and entered the 'Konami Code' and the door flew open. Gasps filled the room. Everyone, including the wrecker, glanced about the space. There was so many different wires shooting out from box to box within the large void containing their code._

_Ralph gently nudged Felix with a smirk on his face, while the handyman just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He wished this would end soon._

_"Alright everyone, we should get going. You saw your code, now lets get going." _

_Felix quickly reentered the the code to the door, but as the door was shutting a large hand shot out and caught it last second. Everyone turned their eyes on the wrecker. _

_Ralph wore a serious face and was staring off into the void. "Wait..." Stepping closer to the void than even Felix seemed to dare, Ralph raised his brows in a questioning manner. Something far off to the corner of the void, away from the rest of the code, was a chest. It was unlike anything else in the voids space and didn't seem to belong. _

_Mary took a few steps next to the larger man. Her eyes darting about with growing worry. "What's the matter Ralph?"_

_Felix's eyes quickly followed the paths' of Ralphs own. His gaze locked with the chest and the handyman could feel the color draining from his face. He suddenly became very nervous and quiet._

_Soon all the Nicelanders begane trying to peer at their games code once more as Ralph spoke. "That chest... See it over there? It's all by its self and doesn't have any wires connected to it like the other boxes. I... I don't think it belongs in here.."_

_Mary spoke up once more as the others began to panic. "But if it didn't belong then why would it be in our code? Who could have put it in here do you wonder?"_

_Sudden all eyes were turning to Felix, only to see the repairman making his way to the exit as quickly as he could._

* * *

**End of Chgapter One~ What will the others think/say about Felixs STRANGE behavior? And what's so important inside that box? Find out in Chapter Two. Coming soon.**

**P.s. Please review!**


End file.
